Sequel to 'Hidden Amongst the Amaranth'
by ryoucutie4ever
Summary: Sequel to 'Hidden Amongst the Amaranth' By: TheHaremShipper. This is yuumeishipping and is about Ryou living with his new life and new lovers-Yugi, Yami,Bakura, Malik, and Marik. Yaoi Rating to be safe!


Cutie: Okay! This is another awesome story from _me_, Ryoucutie4ever! This is a story only for a certain group of people; the people who have read 'Hidden Amongst the Amaranth By TheHaremshipper'. If you haven't read this story and you love yuumieshipping, then GO READ IT! It is one of the most best stories ever written _ever! And YES I DID get permission to do this By TheHaremShipper!_

Bakura: I'd like to move on, bitch!

Cuite: Alright, asshole! Ryou, could you do me a favor and do the disclaimer? _Please?_

Ryou:*sighs* Ryoucutie4ever does not own anything except this story idea or plot (I don't know). The story belongs to TheHaremshipper and Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to whoever owns it. Can I go now?

Cutie: Yep!

Chapter One of **Amongst the Amaranth: The Sequel… **

They had just finished packing up all of Ryou's belongings and were about to leave when Anzu came up to them. She smiled at Ryou and gave him a goodbye hug.

"I'll miss you, Ryou. Will you be able to come and visit me?" She asked.

Ryou hugged her back and said: "Of course I will! I'm not going to forget my only friend."

They separated when Anzu told Ryou, "Please Ryou, be happy; you deserve it."

Yugi then came over and said they needed to leave.

"If we want to make it there by noon then we have to leave now."

All the princes' went up to Anzu and bowed to her. Anzu was a bit taken back by this.

"We thank you greatly for helping us find our sixth," Yami said for the group.

"Ah, it wasn't for you, actually," Anzu admitted.

Yami and the others looked at her in confusion.

Anzu smiled sadly and said: "Ryou's been alone his whole life until he met me. He was fun of and was a bully magnet when we were kids! I just thought that if he was with you, the prince's, he'd be a little more open and relaxed. But please, don't blame him if he doesn't tell you about himself right away; give him some time. Can you guys promise me you'll make him happy?"

They all stared at her in shock. Did Ryou really go through such an awful life? They all glanced at Ryou, who was talking to the horseman (driver).

"We'll make him happy. Whether he wants us to or not! He _will_ be happy!" Malik said, full of energy.

Everyone smiled at this in agreement. Anzu smiled, too, in relief. She told them all 'thank you' before the horseman shouted that it was time to leave.

Ryou came up to her and gave Anzu one last goodbye hug.

"Come to the palace whenever you want." He whispered.

Anzu nodded. Ryou then went to get in the carriage to join his new lovers. They all waved at Anzu as they set off on their way back to the palace. She waved back.

Ryou brought his hand inside once he couldn't see her anymore. He looked up to see loving and happy faces.

He yelped, though, when he felt two arms sneak around his waist. Ryou looked back to see Yami smiling at him. Ryou snuggled into Yami's chest once he relaxed and saw the others staring at him.

They looked like they were trying to hold something in. But, they soon exploded with what they were all thinking.

"Ryou, you are so cute!"

Ryou blushed. Yami smirked.

"My babies are right, you know. You are very cute. Adorable, you might say." Yami whispered into his ear.

"Ah, thanks." Ryou said a little nervously. Then, he smiled.

'I think I know how to get them to smile even more.' He thought before saying: " I'm so glad you guys found me. I know now that I love each and every one of you."

Yugi jumped on Ryou right after he said that and nearly squeezed the life out of him. Ryou hugged him back, a bit more gentle than Yugi, of course, as Yami let go of him.

"We love you too!" Yugi almost shouted.

Yami and Bakura laughed at Yugi's enthusiasm. Yugi just stuck his tongue out at them before Marik came over and licked it. Ryou blushed as Yugi let go of him and started making out with Marik. He looked over on the other side of the carriage to see Yami and Bakura following in suite. He quickly moved over to Malik, who was beckoning him to come over.

"Hey Malik." Ryou said with an innocent smile.

"Hey cutie." Malik said with a smirk.

Ryou blushed but leaned his head on Malik's shoulder. Now Malik, of course, didn't see that coming. Soon, though, Malik got over his small surprise and put his head on Ryou's.

"I love you Ry. All five of us do." Malik said quietly.

Ryou moved his head off of Malik's shoulder and looked at him in confusion.

"Ry?" He repeated Malik's words.

Malik smiled and said: " Yeah, it's kind of like my own nick-name for you."

"Oh," Ryou exclaimed in understanding. Then he asked:" Do they always make-out like this?", Looking at everyone kissing someone else.

Malik nodded. "Yeah. We _sure do_ like tasting each other. Hey, Ryou? Can you and I kiss?" He asked a bit nervously, yet hopefully.

Ryou blushed again, but hesitantly nodded. Malik smiled reassuringly and leaned in. his lips brushed against Ryou's and he soon depend the kiss. Malik stroked Ryou's tongue, tasting him and wanting to play with his tongue.

'_Ryou taste just like mint and marshmallow. Mmmmm, this could become a new addiction.' _Malik thought to himself.

'_Malik taste so different than anything I've ever tried. He sort of taste like something spicy and packed full of flavor. Oh, I like this.' _Ryou thought at the same time.

The need for air became too great for the both of them so they had to separate. They were both panting and flushed.

Malik looked up and saw his lovers looking at him with some envy in their eyes. He smiled at them. Ryou then saw as well and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Marik looked at Malik and said: " Malik-pretty, does pretty-gem taste good.?"

"Ooohhh, yeah", Malik said, nodding. Ryou's blush depend, now understanding why they were staring.

'_Can there be something as a permanent blush?_' Ryou thought when he felt the heat raise up to his face.

**_TIME SKIP (I'M LAZY AREN'T I? ;)_**

It took nearly three hours to get to the palace and the princes' kept themselves occupied with more things that made Ryou blush.

When they finally got there, the horseman opened the door and helped Yugi, Malik, and Ryou out of the cart. (The others didn't need help.)

Well, he tried to help Ryou out but Ryou quickly yanked his hand out of the man's grasp. The princes' saw this and were confused at first, but then they remembered what Anzu had told them.

Bakura came over to Ryou and helped him down.

"Ryou, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're right here with you." He said reassuringly as he took Ryou's hand.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ryou stuttered nervously.

Yugi then came over to them, "Ryou, why did you flinch when you were talking to him before we left?" He asked out of complete curiosity.

"I just don't like it when someone I don't really know tries to make any physical contact." Ryou explained shakily.

Yugi smiled and took Ryou's other hand. "Don't worry, Ryou. Soon enough, you'll know everyone in the whole palace. Everyone's really nice." He thought for a moment. "Well, almost everyone."

By now they were all walking up the stairs to the doors. The palace was a two story building that looked like it was half a mile long.

"You need to stay away from the captain of the guards and-" before Malik could finish, a high-pitched voice came from the front door.

They all saw a girl with long black hair put into two ponytails. She was wearing a dress that Ryou thought was a little too short. She was also wearing make-up. Maybe a little too much. She started to run over to them as her vomit green wings flapped a little behind her.

She came up to Yugi who was about to run. She pulled Yugi into a hug so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Help!" Yugi screamed. "Get it off me!" He started to struggle in her grasp.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik all looked completely pissed, and Malik was shaking. But Ryou just stood there, looking completely confused. He decided it would be good to intervene. For some reason, though, he felt _really_ angry.

"Um, Miss? Could you please let go of our Yugi?" Ryou asked, a little bit of venom in his voice.

She looked over at Ryou and narrowed her eyes.

"And just who are _you_ to tell _me _what to do?" She asked smoothly as Yugi finally broke free of her grasp and ran into Yami's arms, which was the closest one to him, and cried his little heart out.

Ryou smirked, something none of them had seen him do yet, "I'm their sixth." He took a step closer to the now shocked girl so that the others couldn't hear him and said, "If you ever touch one of my lovers ever again, I'll make sure to run you over with eight hundred horses, cut off all your arms and legs, rip out your eyes, and stab you to death. Oh, and don't worry, I'll make sure it's the most pain you've ever experienced."

He took a step back from the shacking girl and gave a fake smile.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked with fake cheer.

The girl nodded slowly and walked away looking terrified. The princes' looked at their new lover, confused.

"That was Vivian. She is one of the not-so-nice people I was telling you about. She's been trying to tell everyone that she's out sixth and that she really _does_ love us, but everyone knows that she's lying. The only reason that she's here is because she's the captain of the guards' daughter. I'm just gonna take a wild guess that you don't like her?" Yugi explained.

Ryou smiled, though, it was a fake smile.

"No,no! I find nothing wrong with her! Though it is going to be very interesting and awkward having her around," He lied.

They all looked at Ryou in surprise. Ryou was obviously lying to them. For a second, Bakura forgot what Anzu had told them. He got angry at Ryou, but he didn't know why.

"Ryou, why are you lying to us?" Bakura shouted at him.

Ryou immediately got scared. Was Bakura going to hit him? Ryou started trembling.

"I-I just w-wanted t-to be nice. I-I d-don't like being mean t-to p-people, Especially g-girls…" Ryou said shakily.

They all noticed Ryou's nervousness. Yami and Malik glared at Bakura and started fighting with him. Yugi sighed and shook his head, trying to break it up. But Marik gave Ryou a warm smile. He walked up to Ryou and picked him up bridal-style. Ryou squeaked in surprise and a bit of fear, making the others snap their heads his way. Marik held him in his arms in a tight embrace and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay, pretty-gem! You just wanted to be nice! Marik likes nice people." Marik exclaimed happily, yet, somehow also gently; reassuringly.

Ryou relaxed a little and leaned his head on the crook of Mairk's neck.

"It's okay, pretty-gem. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay. Pretty-gem was just being nice to a mean girl. We still love you, pretty-gem." Marik said, like he was consoling a child.

"Why do you guys not like Vivian so much? I mean, I know she's trying to tell everyone that she's the sixth, and not me, but in that the only reason?" Ryou asked out of the blue.

'"she's a snob, a slut, a bitch, and so much more. We loathe her." Yami said with hate in his eyes just at the thought of the women labeled Vivian.

Yugi and Malik nodded. Bakura's head was down and he looked like he had calmed down. Marik put Ryou down, knowing he must've calmed down as well.

Ryou walked over to Bakura and looked at him. Bakura looked back and it was evident, the guilt and regret for yelling at him.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and said: "Ryou, baby, I'm sorry I yelled like that. It was definitely not necessary. Please, forgive me?"

Ryou just smiled. It wasn't a reassuring or happy smile. In fact, it looked fake. He didn't even say anything. Ryou just turned and walked up the front stairs, still not saying word to Bakura.

**Yugi's P.O.V. (I love writing in P.O.V's!)**

Why didn't Ryou take Bakura's apology? I started to panic. Did Ryou not trust Bakura anymore? Does he even trust _us_ now? Will we lose his love? My heart skipped. That was something none of us wanted.

So, wanting to know if and why Ryou was so upset, I ran to catch up with him. I got really worried, though, when I saw his face.

Expressionless.

That's the only word to tell how he looked. What was in his eyes?

"Ryou, are you alright?" I paused. No, I hesitated. "Ryou, do you hate us?"

He looked shocked and stopped dead in his tracks. I was suddenly pulled into his arms as he held me tightly.

"Yugi, don't you EVER think that I hate you guys! I love you with all of my heart!" Ryou yelled fiercely; making me flinch at how angry he sounded. I didn't know Ryou could be so scary.

The others heard this easily. Apparently they didn't know he could be so scary either.

Ryou loosened his grip on me and said in his now calm, normal voice: "I'm sorry, Yugi." He looked over at Bakura. "And I'm very sorry for not saying anything to you, Bakura. I guess I'm just a little tired."

Bakura looked extremely relieved. Yami smiled at Ryou and told him what I'm guessing Ryou wanted to know.

"Well, we could have someone show you to our room if you'd like. I'm afraid we now have to go to a council meeting now that we've found you." He told Ryou in his always-so-nice voice.

Malik and Marik both groaned. I let out a soft laugh. None of us liked those stupid council meetings. Ryou might like them, he might not. I still didn't know that much about him. I wish I did, though. I know we all want to learn everything about our new lover. I sighed. Unfortunately, that'll have to wait until we see him again, tonight. I smiled. In our room.

Yami then called over one of the guards. His face was hidden by his armor, but I had a bad vibe about him.

He bowed to all of us, each, except for Ryou.

**Yami's P.O. V. **

This guard had just gotten me, and probably Bakura and Marik completely pissed. Why didn't he bow to Ryou? Yes, maybe we haven't told everyone that Ryou is our sixth, but this guard should give more respect! I walked closer to him and stared at him coldly.

"Take Ryou, our sixth, to the prince's room. Make sure he gets there safely. Oh, and be sure to show him as much respect as you would I. He has just as much power as us." I told him harshly.

He flinched. Good. I walk over to Ryou and whisper in his ear: "If he does _anything_ to you, I don't even want you to wait until we're done. I want you to come find us and we'll take care of it. Alright?"

He nodded, which I was thankful for. We all love him very much, and we will all be enraged if anyone even tried to hurt any of our lovers.

I turned to Ryou then and said: "Someone will bring your belongings to our room later. You just go ahead and relax."

"Alright. Thank you, Yami." He smiled. I smiled back.

He kissed each of us on the cheek before he and the guard went on their way.

"Bye Ryou!"

"Later Ryou!"

"Bye-bye, pretty-gem."

"We'll see you in a little bit, Ryou!"

"See you this evening, or sooner!" We all said our goodbyes to him and I knew he was blushing. He sure does do that a lot.

We all started to head off on our way to the council room when Malik jumped on my back.

"So, what did you tell Ryou?" He asked me.

**Ryou's P.O.V**

I wish I didn't have to go with this guy. By the way they were acting, this guard probably isn't the nicest.

We walked down the first hallway on the left and came to a giant door.

"This is the princes' room. I'm sure next time you'll be able to find it on your own?" He asked in a kind way.

I smiled and nodded. He smiled back at me. Maybe living here won't be so bad.

**_ END OF CHAPTER ONE! _**

Cutie: Thanks for reading and please R&R!


End file.
